Actions and Consequences
by Coraline15
Summary: Ever since Dipper helped Mabel prove the Northwest family's cover-up of being related to the founder of Gravity Falls, Pacifica begins taking her anger out on Dipper. She takes it a step too far when she tells Dipper everyone hates him and no one would care if he was gone. With every action, comes consequence.. (Post-Irrational Treasure) (Anti-Bullying Fanfic) (ONE-SHOT)


Actions and Consequences

 ** _Disclaimers: Dipper Pines and Co. are owned by Disney and Alex Hirsch and are all copied without permission. I have made this story for fun and not profit._**

Writer's Note: This is a fanfic that I had wanted to make as an awareness story. To those who are not aware, bullying is a very important and serious topic.. (Rated for Cussing)

 ***One-Shot***

Pacifica was fuming as she walked down the streets of Gravity Falls. She could see the other citizens walking down the street. Pacifica avoided their side glances as she continued walking. Not a day went by since the Pines twins had ruined her reputation. How DARE they destroy her family's social status? She couldn't believe they had to destroy her and her family's reputation, just because they couldn't mind their PLACE. Come to think of it, it had mostly been Dipper Pines who had been the one to expose them with the supposed evidence. The thought of him made her blood boil. Pacifica stopped on the sidewalk as she saw the Pines boy walking down the street, looking through a rather ratty looking book. Pacifica gritted her teeth as her anger reached a boiling point. She stormed over to him, knocking the book from his hands.

"Pacifica!? What's your DEAL!?" said Dipper in surprise, picking up the journal he had been reading.

"Don't START, Pines!" Pacifica growled.

"Start what?" asked Dipper.

"You think your SOOO smart! But you're just some stupid PUNK!" She growled, poking Dipper in the chest. Dipper stared at Pacifica in shocked confusion as the blonde continued speaking. "Just face it! Nobody even LIKES you!"

Dipper took a step back in shock, to which Pacifica grinned darkly.

"Everyone HATES you because you're nothing but a waste of space that ruins everything! I bet no one would even care if you were GONE!"

Dipper shrank back as he felt a pain in his chest. He turned away from the blonde girl as he felt tears forming in his eyes. Pacifica grinned as she saw his inner struggle.

"I... I'm gonna go.." Dipper stuttered, refusing to turn around and let her see his face. Dipper started walking slowly but as he got farther away from her, he quickened his pace. Soon, he was sprinting down the road, not seeming to notice or care that everyone was giving him curious and confused looks.

—

Wendy and Mabel were at the Mystery Shack and were hanging out. The days was slow and so they didn't need to be in the main shop for the time being. They both jumped as they heard the door suddenly slam open and saw Dipper rushing up the stairs to the attic.

"Dipper?" asked Mabel.

Dipper just ran to their shared room in the attic and slammed the door shut.

"What was that all about?" Wendy wondered, still eyeing the top of the steps where Dipper had gone.

"I'm not sure.." Mabel responded, also looking up at the stairs.

—

Dipper sat in the far corner of the room. His fingers gripped tightly at his chestnut brown hair, fresh tears slipping down his face as he tightly closed his eyes. He thought of all the misadventures he had been through with his sister, Wendy, Grunkle Stan, and Soos.. All the times he messed things up.. Everyone seemed so upset with him then. It was becoming too much for him to bare. Dipper's heart began to ache as he continued his thoughts, before coming to an unavoidable conclusion.

"She.. S-she's right.. I-I just mess up everything.." he whimpered.

Fresh tears fell down his already tear-stained face.

"I.. I know what needs to be done.."

He glanced over toward the other side of the room until his gaze landed on the triangular window in the room.

—

Wendy and Mabel were in the den of the Shack, watching the television together. They both jumped as they suddenly heard what sounded like shattering glass from above them.

"What was that?" asked Wendy in confusion.

"Not sure.. But it sounded like it came from the attic." Mabel replied.

"Dipper?" Wendy called out.

There was no answer.

"Dipper!" she tried again.

There was still no answer. Wendy and Mabel gave each other a concerned look before they hurried up the steps to the attic.

Mabel knocked on the door.

"Dipper? Is everything okay?"

Dipper didn't answer her and so Mabel opened the door to the room.

"Dipper? Are you ok-.."

Mabel stopped as she stood in the doorway with Wendy standing beside her. The room was dark and they couldn't see Dipper anywhere.

"Dipper?" called Wendy.

The two stepped a bit closer and froze as they saw the window to the room had been smashed open. Mabel's heart leapt into her throat as she sprinted back down the steps with Wendy following close behind her. They both ran outside of the Shack and froze in shock and horror. Dipper was sprawled out on the ground, lying broken and covered in long jagged slices that ran along his body from the multiple shards of glass.

"DIPPER!" Mabel cried in horror and ran to her brother's side.

"O-oh God..!" Wendy whispered in horror at the sight Dipper's condition.

Mabel lifted her barely conscious brother into her arms.

"Call an AMBULANCE!" Mabel cried, clutching her barely conscious brother.

Wendy nodded and hurried back into the Shack to use the phone.

"Dipper, it's going to be okay!" Mabel assured her brother.

Dipper didn't respond.

Wendy rushed back out of the Shack after calling 911, carrying gauze and a first aid kit.

She hurried to Dipper's side, frantically beginning to try and stem the bleeding from all the gashes covering Dipper's body.

"Don't worry, Dipper!" Wendy assured shakily. "You're gonna be okay!"

Tears were streaming down Wendy's face.

As Dipper remained completely still, Wendy and Mabel both sobbing openly. They almost didn't hear the shouting of the paramedics as they hurried to their side.

—

Hours had gone by since Dipper had been brought to the hospital and Mabel was getting restless. Stan, Soos, and Wendy were there as well. Though Stan wasn't visibly crying, he was still struggling to keep his composure as he held onto the note Mabel had found next to her brother's bed. Soos was trying hard not to cry but was failing miserably. Wendy was doing her best to comfort Mabel, but was crying openly as she hugged Mabel close.

Soon, a doctor entered the waiting room. Mabel jumped to her feet and Wendy, Soos, and Stan looked up.

"I have some troubling news.." the doctor stated.

"I-is Dipper okay?" Mabel asked, concern and fear evident on her face.

The doctor gave her a sympathetic look.

"I fear young Dipper is in critical condition.. He.. Had sustained many lacerations and many of his bones have been fractured.. He is out of surgery now.. But he is not in the best condition.. He has not regained consciousness.. With his given condition, it is unclear if he will wake up.."

Mabel, Stan, Wendy, and Soos were in shock and a deep sadness washed over them once again.

"Can.. C-can we see him?" asked Wendy, her voice shaking slightly.

"You may.." the doctor responded gently. "He is in the ICU at the moment.. But you may visit him."

Mabel hurried through the doors to the hallway, Wendy, Stan, and Soos following close behind her. After for what seemed like way too long, they finally made it to the ICU. They stood in the doorway of the room. Their gaze was on the lone bed and its sole occupant. Dipper was covered in bandages and whichever areas that weren't bandaged were covered in bruises. He was attached to many different beeping machines. An IV drip was connected to him and an oxygen mask covered much of his face. Mabel choked back a sob as she went to stand beside Dipper's bed. She took her brother's hand and held it tight.

"Dipper..." Wendy whispered, fresh tears streaming down her face.

The sight of his great nephew finally broke the emotional dam in Stan's mind and he let out a choked sob.

Stan walked over to the side of the bed and very gently, brushed back Dipper's bangs. Dipper remained completely still, the only sign of life being from the beeping of the monitors. Stan shut his eyes tight, his tears now flowing freely down his face. Wendy and Soos both moved closer to Stan and Mabel, and Wendy pulled Stan into a tight hug, openly sobbing into his shoulder. Soos and Mabel soon joined the embrace as they all stood beside the bed.

They weren't sure how long they stood beside the bed, that was, until the nurse entered the room.

"I'm sorry to disturb you," the light haired nurse began, speaking softly. "But visiting hours are over for the day.."

Stan and Wendy looked over at the nurse and could see her soft and sympatric expression. Stan and Wendy nodded. As they began to leave, Wendy turned back to Dipper in the bed.

"P-please don't go.." she whispered gently. "W-we can't.."

She choked back a sob. The nurse and the others watched her, the nurse's kindness and sympathy allowing Wendy to say her goodbyes for the day.

"J-just get better, o-okay..?" Wendy whimpered gently.

A choked sob left her throat as she fought not to cry.

"We'll see you again soon.."

Dipper didn't respond. Wendy bit her lower lip as she turned away from the bed headed over to the door to join her friends.

For a while, no one spoke, all that could be heard were the sounds of their feet hitting the floor. After what seemed like hours, the four finally left the hospital.

Mabel covered her face, sobbing openly as she fell to her knees on the cold and unforgiving ground.

Stan place a comforting hand on his great niece's shoulder.

"Well if it isn't one of the Pines twins."

They all glanced up to see Pacifica Northewest standing before them with a cruel smirk on her face.

"So, where's your loser of a BROTHER?"

"YOU!" Mabel snarled at the blonde girl. "This is all YOUR FAULT!"

An unbridled anger and uncharacteristic hatred shown on Mabel's face.

"What did I do!?" Pacifica snapped back.

"You KNOW what you've done!" Mabel shouted.

She snatched the paper from her Great Uncle's hands and proceeded to shove it in Pacifica's face. Pacifica looked at the note and after reading the first couple sentences, she rolled her eyes.

"What's the big DEAL? So the stupid nerd wrote what I SAID.. He's overreacting! It's not MY fault he couldn't handle being told that nobody LIKES him!"

Just as she had said this, Wendy's rage broke through her sadness and she socked Pacifica right in the jaw, knocking her down.

"YOU HEARTLESS B*TCH!" Wendy screamed angrily.

Tears of anger flowed down Wendy's face.

"Dipper just tried to KILL HIMSELF!" Wendy bellowed. "Now he may NEVER wake UP because of you!"

Pacifica stared at her in surprise, ignoring the pain in her jaw at the moment.

"W-what?" she asked in surprise.

"Dipper could DIE! And you just don't CARE!" Wendy growled.

"Die..?" Pacifica uttered with shock. "How would he-?"

"He jumped through the top floor window of the Mystery Shack.." Wendy growled lowly. "He was almost dead when we found him.."

Pacifica stared at her, not knowing what to say or how to respond. Stan glared down at the blonde girl, his dark eyes shimmering with fresh, unfallen tears.

"I suggest you get lost, before I give you a shiner to go with your fat lip.." Stan growled dangerously.

Pacifica took a step back, shock and fear showing on her face.

"You heard him!" Wendy snarled, stepping forward. "GET OUT OF HERE!"

Pacifica turned on her heels and took off down the street, heading toward the Northwest Estate. Instead of going inside, Pacifica took refuge beside one of the nearby fountains in the front yard. She sat beside one of the fountains and buried her face in her hands.

"Why are they blaming this on ME!?" Pacifica asked no one in particular. "It's not MY fault!"

The words of Pacifica had said earlier as well as the image of Dipper's hurt and pained expression flashed through her mind. Pacifica snapped her head and shook it to try and clear the image away.

Pacifica suddenly felt a queasiness wash over her as the weight of the situation finally began to sink in. She leaned over the edge of the fountain, throwing up a bit of bile into the water. Tears began forming in her eyes as the gravity of the situation sunk in.

"Why did he do this!? I-I didn't MEAN it! I-I was just angry because he ruined my REPUTATION!" she stated aloud.

As much as she desperately wanted to, she began to realize her anger was no excuse for justifying her actions.

"I didn't tell nerdy Pines to kill himself.."

Pacifica soon turned her gaze back toward the hospital.

"I have to m-make this right.." she muttered softly.

Pacifica soon rose to her feet again and began to head back down toward Gravity Falls.

—

Wendy, Stan, Mabel, and Soos had begun their way back toward the shack. As they headed down the street, no one spoke a single word. They had not spoken since they had seen Pacifica hurrying off toward the mansion on the hill. Mabel looked up and could see an all too familiar figure making its way down the street toward them. Mabel's blood boiled as she saw Pacifica racing toward them. Mable opened her mouth to yell something but was taken aback as Pacifica rushed right past them and headed in the direction of the hospital.

"What does that BRAT think she's DOING?" Stan demanded through tightly clenched teeth.

"Dipper!" Mabel gasped in horror.

She soon turned and began sprinting back toward the hospital with Wendy, Soos, and Stan following close behind her. After what seemed to have been hours, they finally reached the hospital, bursting their way in through the main doors. Everyone in the main room, working and not, all glanced up in surprise and confusion.

"Have you seen a blonde stuck-up BRAT come through here?" asked Stan.

One of the receptionists looked at him curiously before pointing toward a second set of double-doors.

Stan raced through the doors with Mabel, Soos, and Wendy trailing behind him. As they raced down the hallway, Mabel had heavy feeling forming in her chest. At long last, the four of them finally made it to the ICU. As they opened the door to Dipper's room. They all froze as they saw Pacifica standing at Dipper's bedside.

"Pacifica! You get away from him!" Mabel screamed, her anger filling her once more. "I SWEAR! If you-!"

Pacifica turned around, causing Mabel to stopped speaking as she noticed Pacifica's face. She could see tears forming in Pacifica's eyes, which were now threatening to ruin her make-up, but Pacifica didn't seem to notice.

"I n-never realized.. H-how bad he took what I had said.." Pacifica murmured softly.

"You didn't REALIZE!?" Stan shouted. "Did it ever OCCUR to you that Dipper takes those kind of things to HEART!?"

Pacifica winced at his shouting, but she remained silent.

"He has enough trouble with his self-esteem as it IS!" Stan growled. "Didn't you EVER think of how much PAIN you PUT him through!?"

Pacifica cowered away from Stan as he began to advance toward her but stopped when Mabel took his hand. Stan glanced at his great niece in surprise and she gave him a pained expression. Stan turned back to look at Pacifica who had now openly started crying.

"I KNOW!" Pacifica sobbed out, her voice noticeably cracking. "I..! I-I know that now.."

Pacifica turned back toward the bed, her sad gaze landing on Dipper's unconscious body covered in bandages and bruises.

"L-listen Pines..." she started but soon stopped and corrected herself. "...Dipper... You need to wake up.."

Dipper remained motionless.

"Dipper.. Please..! Please, I'm sorry!" Pacifica openly began to sob. "I didn't mean it.. Please... Wake up..."

She felt something brush her hand and she glanced up. She noticed Dipper's hand had moved to take her own.

"D..Dipper?"

She moved her gaze to look at Dipper's face. Dipper smiled back weakly.

"He's AWAKE!" Pacifica exclaimed, turning toward the others, fresh tears falling down her face.

"DIPPER!" Mabel cried out joy.

She hurried to his side and hugged her brother tight. Dipper smiled as he weakly returned her hug.

Wendy, Soos, and Stan quickly joined the reunion, tears of joy filling their eyes.

Dipper returned their hug the best he could as he slowly managed to sit up in the bed.

"L-listen Dipper.." Pacifica began, stepping closer to the bed "I really AM sorry.. I didn't realize how much those words hurt you.. And-"

She was cut off when Dipper took her hand. Pacifica stared at him in surprise and his smile grew slightly.

"Y-you.. You're not mad at me?"

Dipper lightly squeezed her hand in response. Pacifica soon felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Mabel looking back at her. After a few moments, Mabel gave her a weak smile. Pacifica returned the smile. She was taken by surprise when Mabel suddenly started hugging her tightly. Feeling a bit awkward, Pacifica hesitantly returned it. Close by, Stan watched them. He was still a bit wary about Pacifica but he supposed she had learned her lesson. Wendy looked at the blonde with an incredulous look on her face. Pacifica turned to look at her.

"Look, Wendy.. I-I know I haven't been such a great person.."

"Ya THINK?" replied Wendy in response.

"I promise I've CHANGED.." Pacifica replied. "I just.."

She soon turned back to look at Dipper.

"I was just so MAD when you guys ruined our image in Gravity Falls.."

Pacifica soon turned her gaze toward the bed, shamefaced.

"It's... Okay..." replied an almost strained voice.

They all turned to see Dipper smiling back.

"People... G..get... Upset.."

They looked at him with growing concern as Dipper seemed to struggle with speaking properly.

"His speaking patterns may permanently be altered.." the doctor frowned, writing something down on a clipboard. "Due to the impact of the fall, many of his motor skills have also been altered.. Which means he may have trouble with moving his limbs properly.. However, with the right amount of therapy and enough time.. He should be able to recover."

Stan and the others stared at him in shock and concern. Dipper looked at them then at the doctor.

"Not... Normal... Any... M..more?" Dipper asked, tears beginning to form.

"Dipper.." Mabel began, hugging him close. "We'll help you get through this.. I promise.."

Dipper managed to return the hug. Wendy moved back to the side of the bed and hugged Dipper and Mable close. Stan and Soos soon joined in the hug. Mabel then looked up at Pacifica, who was starting to leave.

"Hey.."

Pacifica turned Mabel's voice and was surprised to see Mabel open her hug, beaconing the blonde to join in, ignoring the hard look Wendy was giving her. Mabel in response turned to Wendy with a pleading look. Wendy stared at her for a moment before she reluctantly sighed and nodded. Mabel smiled and once again opened her hug to allow Pacifica to join in. Pacifica smiled slightly as she inched closer to them and soon joined in the hug. Pacifica knew she would have to work with being a much nicer person. Though she knew Wendy didn't trust her, Pacifica couldn't really blame her for that. After all the things she had put them through, she wondered if any of them trusted her. She supposed with everything that has happened, she would just have to wait and see.

 **The End**

 **Author's Note: This fanfic was created as an Anti-Bullying story. Bullying is not just physical but can be emotional as well and can happen to anyone.. Every action has an effect no matter how small it might seem at the time. Those who notice bullying, either do not act upon it because the topic makes them feel uncomfortable or they simply think it isn't their fight.. It doesn't matter how old a person is, it can still happen.. Many people who are bullied often suffer negative impacts throughout their entire life and can lead to devastating and tragic results** **. Bullying of any kind is unacceptable in any shape or form. Stop the bullying.. Speak Out..**


End file.
